


Baths with the boys

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: I just needed a pick me up so have some polyam fluff.





	Baths with the boys

• It's something you look forward to after a long day or if you're feeling depressed   
• It's definitely not a permanent fix, but your boys are a good distraction  
• Sometimes you'll take baths with both Connor and Nines  
• You know they don't need to bathe, but you feel like you’re taking care of them in a way  
• They will fight for your attention!  
• It can get a bit childish sometimes  
• They’re like little puppies uwu  
• Connor loves having you massage his scalp when he bathes with you  
• Both boys like washing you with a loofa  
• Nines prefers to tend to you  
• You insist on giving him the same amount of attention as you do Connor  
• Bubble baths are a must  
• Some soft music in the background  
• You’ll usually have a soap sud battle  
• If it allows the to hear your laugh, they’re down  
• You love theirs as well  
• One of them will offer to massage your feet  
• Absolute heaven  
• You’ll just sit there in the tub with them  
• You’re usually sandwiched between Connor and Nines  
• You’ll lie back against Connor’s chest and allow him to wash your hair whilst Nines is between your legs, his fingers up and down your thighs  
• They’ll make sure you’re 100% relaxed


End file.
